fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lakitu
|image = |descr = The general appearance of a green-shelled Lakitu. |subspecies = Fishin' Lakitu and Drill Lakitu |species_origin = Koopa Troopa |notable = Spike |affiliation = Koopa Troop Bowser King Cloud }} Lakitus are semi-common enemies in the Mario series. They ride in a special cloud, and although they are related to Koopas, they don't resemble them very much. While Lakitus are enemies in the mainstream Mario games, they are mostly allies or referees in sports games. When enemies, they follow and throw Spiny Eggs at Mario. Their cloud can be used as an item if Mario manages to stomp them. Lakitus are featured in a majority of the main series of Super Mario video games. Variations While most Lakitus follow the general rule of flying high above their target and throwing Spiny Eggs, they have been shown to take on many different strategies. Some Lakitus throw green Eggs which never hatch and instead roll across the ground. Other Lakitus try to reel in unsuspecting bait by affixing a 1-Up Mushroom to a fishing pole- these are known as Fishin' Lakitus, and they have a spectral counterpart in the Fishin' Boo. There's also a pipe-dwelling subset of Lakitus which are creatively named Lakitu In a Pipe. The strongest and rarest of all is the Thunder Lakitu, who resembles the Japanese god of thunder. Appearances Super Mario MHL They appear in Super Mario MHL as playable characters, as well as spectators. P-Floatie Racers Lakitu appears as an unlockable character in P-Floatie Racers. To unlock him, the player must beat the Flower Cup in 150cc. He's a Feather weighter character, his P-Floatie is white-coloured and has his cloud for the decal. Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest In Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest, Lakitus appear as common enemies in the locations Fluffy Skies and Starshine Bowl Beach. In the overworld they will swoop down and/or will throw Spinies in hopes of striking first in a battle. Their in-battle attacks are the Spiny Throw and the Cloudy Dash. Bowser's Castle Racing Lakitu appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 23% *'Driving Skill:' 63% *'Item Power:' 55% *'Speed:' 60% Game's Description Lakitu is very fast when he's on his cloud, and if someone get in the way, he will hit him with a Spiny. Super Mario Wii Adventure Lakitu appears as a protagonist and the Lakitus are not enemies in Super Mario Wii Adventure. ''Super Mario Spikers Lakitus appear in ''Super Mario Spikers as playable characters, appearing as Defensive-type sidekicks. Their cloud changes color to match their team, with their team logo imprinted on the side. They also have matching-colored headbands and shells. Their theme is a fast-paced remix of the athletic theme in Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Mario & Sonic at the Previous Olympic Games Lakitu appears as a referee at the Athens 2004 and Torino (Turin) 2006 Olympic Games. Gallery . Lakitu - Mario Kart Tour.png|Lakitu in '' . Lakitunkart mk7hfczs.png|Lakitu and his Standard Kart in Mario Kart (Series) Red Lakitu MK7.png|Red Lakitu from Mario Kart 7 MK8DX_Lakitu.png|'' '' MP9_Lakitu_Bust.png|''Mario Party 9'' Golden Lakitu NSMB2.png|Golden Lakitu Artwork from New Super Mario Bros. 2 LakituNSMBU.png|''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Lakitu YNI.png Lakitu Artwork.png LakiRed.png Cloudless Lakitu.png|''Lakitu'' without his cloud by No Cloud Lakitu.png|Cloudless Lakitu by Koopasurvived.png|Cloudless Lakitu by LakituWithoutCloud.png|A Lakitu without it's cloud by . Lakitu paper.png RubyLakituSML3D.png|A Ruby Lakitu from Super Mario Land 3D LakituAssist.png LakituWatching.png 1.1.Aqua Lakitu.png|Aqua Lakitu 1.4.BMBR Lakitu Alts 5 Lakipea.png|Lakipea 1.2.Commander Lakitu 1.png|Commander Lakitu 1.2.Commander Lakitu 2.png|2 Commander Lakitus 1.3.Dark Lakitu.png|Dark Lakitu 1.1.Lakitu - Lakitufo.png|Lakitufo 1.2.Lakitu - King Lakitu.png|King Lakitu Lakitu Spikers.png|A Lakitu in Super Mario Spikers Notable Lakitus GigaLakitu.png|Giga Lakitu Lakithunder_NSMBDIY.png|Lakithunder, a thunderous Lakitu 3D Lakilester.png|Lakilester, one of Mario's old partners StratusEJ.png|Stratus, a friendly Lakitu in Super Mario: Elemental Journey }} }} Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Super Mario World: Wii Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Legend of Zelda Enemies Category:MKTV Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Stubs